Monkey
The '''Monkey' is a Musical Jolly Chimp monkey toy who is a character in Toy Story 3. He started off as a minor antagonist, but in the end was reformed. ''Toy Story 3'' .]] The Monkey is a cymbal-banging monkey toy at Sunnyside Daycare. He doesn't speak, but he does make screeching monkey noises. The Monkey has two cymbals he can bang together. The Monkey is first seen being played with by Bonnie Anderson when the much older Ms. Davis goes to Sunnyside to donate the toys and meets Bonnie's mother, and Bonnie is extremely shy to talk to Andy's mom. During the times when Lotso was in power at Sunnyside, the Monkey worked under Lotso as a nighttime guard monitoring all the security cameras in his office. Every time a toy attempted to escape, the Monkey pushed a button that turned on the P.A. and screeched loudly into it while banging his cymbals together repeatedly, alerting Lotso and his other nighttime guard toys to capture that toy. When Woody returns to Sunnyside to rescue his imprisoned friends, the Chatter Telephone tells information about the Monkey to Woody, and says that he'll have to get rid of the Monkey if he wants to escape. That night, the Monkey is busy focusing his eyes on one camera where Ken, Big Baby, and the reset Buzz have cornered Mr. Potato Head (who escaped from his cell and left a real potato in it) that he doesn't notice Slinky coming out of his cell in the Caterpillar Room through another camera. Woody and Slinky quietly go through the vent into the Monkey's office. With Slinky grabbing hold of Woody and swinging him, Woody tries to put a plastic black bag over the Monkey's face, but the Monkey has already noticed them, and he quickly turns around and screeches at Woody, making him and Slinky fall on the Monkey due to getting startled. The Monkey and Woody both get up, and the Monkey turns and hisses at the surprised Woody and scampers off to alert Lotso. However, before he can reach the door, Woody trips him over with his string. This then leads to a brief fight, in which the Monkey overpowers Woody by repeatedly banging his cymbals on Woody's face. Woody tells Slinky to grab a nearby scotch tape, and the Monkey screeches in horror when he turns to see Slinky charging toward him. Woody and Slinky then tie him up with the tape (like a mummy) and lock him in a filing cabinet. Lotso's later knowledge of Woody and his friends' escape in the first place is not revealed, but it is likely that the Monkey has managed to free himself and alert Lotso, leading to Lotso beating up the Chatter Telephone for information on Woody's whereabouts. During the film credits, the Monkey is seen in his office again after Sunnyside is revolutionized into a cool and groovy toy paradise by Barbie and Ken, Sunnyside's new leaders. Seeing a disco taking place at the Butterfly Room through one of the security cameras, the Monkey, also enjoying the disco, puts on his star-shaped sunglasses and starts playing his clash cymbals gently, indicating that he has reformed as well. Trivia * It's very likely that director Lee Unkrich put a monkey in the movie because of his love for monkeys.John Lasseter Q&A: "Do You Like Monkeys?" * He makes sounds very similar to the Barrel of Monkeys. * He looks like the experimental monkey from the 1988 American horror film Monkey Shines. Gallery Tumblr_laol9d8LSK1qa44fmo1_500.png|The Monkey screeching and banging his cymbals. Cymbals.jpg|The real life toy version of Disney Pixar's Monkey by the Daishin C-K, Company References Category:Toy Story 3 Characters